Even In Death
by Shizuru Kruger
Summary: "Natsuki Kuga, 18 anos, Princesa de gelo de Fuuka Academia, nunca demonstrava sentimentos... Amizade?Amor? Essas palavras não existiam em seu vocabulário, e esses sentimentos eram... Desnecessários."    Musica : Even In Death - Evanescence


Natsuki Kuga, 18 anos, Princesa de gelo de Fuuka Academia, nunca demonstrava sentimentos... Amizade?Amor? Essas palavras não existiam em seu vocabulário, e esses sentimentos eram... Desnecessários. Sendo a Princesa de gelo seu coração era um cubo de gelo, mais como no Sol o gelo derrete, com ela não foi diferente... A Princesa tinha uma barreira de gelo que envolvia o seu coração, ninguém conseguia quebra - lá... Exceto... Ela... Veio como o Sol, trazendo calor e um sentimento que era desconhecido por ela... Mais que com o tempo foi sendo conhecido pouco a pouco como o Amor... Amor? Ela nunca precisou disso...

_Por que agora? _

_Por que não posso viver sem ele?... _

_Porque eu não consigo viver sem ela? _

_Nunca precisei de ninguém... _

_Como ela destruiu minha barreira que eu construi em anos de solidão e tristeza com apenas um sorriso?... _

Ela se perguntava, mais a resposta que procurava tinha ido embora... Para Sempre...

_**Give me a reason**_

_**To believe that you're gone**_

_**I see your shadow**_

_**So I know they're all wrong**_

_**(Dê-me uma razão**_

_**Para acreditar que você foi embora**_

_**Eu vejo sua sombra**_

_**Então, eu sei que estão todos errados)**_

- Eu sou uma inútil... - olhando para o mar em sua frente continuou. -... Eu... Eu não consegui te proteger, meu amor... - Apenas uma lagrima solitária rolou através de seu rosto, ela só permitiu uma, que continha toda a dor em seu coração... em apenas uma ças amargas inundaram sua mente:

_- Vamos Shizuru!Nós iremos chegar atrasadas! - A princesa de Gelo cruzou os braços em um gesto de impaciência._

_ - Ara calma minha Nat-su-ki, eu já estou pronta. - Natsuki sentia um arrepio na espinha sendo seu nome cantado assim, soava como uma melodia dos deuses... Ao olhar a figura exuberante descendo as escadas não conseguiu conter a gagueira._

_ -Shi-Shizuru... - por um tempo ficou sem palavras._

_ - Nat-su-ki... Tem baba escorrendo do canto de sua boca... - se divertindo com a Princesa de gelo ficando como um tomate após ter pronunciado essas palavras._

_ - B-Baka! - se virou escondendo o blush em seu rosto se dirigindo a porta. - Vamos, já estamos atrasadas para a reunião, você sabe como elas são exigente com o horário... Eu não vou aturar a Midori me xingando por causa de você, de novo... - Natsuki sente seu corpo se arrepiando por causa do contato com Shizuru que agarrou seu braço._

_ - Eu adoro essas reuniões das Himes, são muito divertidas! - disse dando um sorriso sincero. Natsuki não pode deixar de sorrir com a felicidade de sua amiga._

_**Moonlight on the soft Brown earth**_

_**It leads me to where you **__**lay**_

_**They took **__**you**__** away from me**_

_**But now I'm taking you home**_

_**(Luar na suave terra castanha**_

_**Leva-me onde você fica**_

_**Eles levaram você para longe de mim**_

_**Mas agora estou levando você para casa)**_

Amiga... Será que era isso que significava para ela...

- Você, estava tão linda naquele dia... Shizuru... O seu ultimo dia... E o meu também... Minha alma morreu com você naquela noite...

_As duas saíram do apartamento de Shizuru com seu carro, Natsuki dirigia porque Shizuru ainda estava aprendendo. A princesa de Gelo dirigia com cautela, Shizuru não gostava de velocidade, Natsuki decidiu aliviar o pé, apesar de que elas estavam atrasadas para a reunião, mais A princesa não queria assusta-lá._

- Naquela noite... Estava caindo o mundo... Avia muita água na pista e a visibilidade estava péssima também... Tudo que eu pude ver foi dois faróis vindo em minha direção...

_- Natsuki! Cuidado! - o carro capotou varias vezes antes de parar no meio da estrada._

_**I Will stay forever here with you, my Love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our Love goes on**_

_**(Vou ficar aqui para sempre com você, meu amor**_

_**As suaves palavras faladas que você me deu**_

_**Mesmo na morte o nosso amor permanece)**_

- Não consegui fazer nada... Senti-me impotente naquela situação... Só veio uma coisa na mente... Pedir para alguém salvar Shizuru... Mas esse alguém... Nunca chegou...

_- Nat... suki... - Shizuru se esforçava, Natsuki que estava consciente mais em choque com o ocorrido é despertada pelas palavras de Shizuru._

_ - Shi... zuru... - o pânico tomou conta do seu rosto ao ver o corte profundo na cabeça de Shizuru, ela pega a mão e entrelaça seus dedos dizendo._

_ - Eu... Te... Amo... Nat...suki... - foi fechando os olhos devagar, Natsuki sentiu a mão se Shizuru ficando cada vez mais fria._

_ - Shi... zuru... não me deixa... - sentiu um enorme dor de cabeça apoiou a cabeça no volante e a escuridão lhe invadiu._

_**Some say I'm crazy for my Love, my Love**_

_**But no bonds can hold me from your side, my Love**_

_**They don't know you can't leave me**_

_**They don't hear you singing to me**_

_**(Alguns dizem que sou louca pelo meu amor, meu amor**_

_**Mas nenhum vínculo pode me tirar do seu lado, meu amor**_

_**Eles não sabem que você não pode me deixar**_

_**Eles não o ouvem cantando para mim)**_

- Eu me lembro... Que a ultima coisa que eu escutei foram sirenes se aproximando... E a última coisa que eu vi... foi os olhos dela ... Ha... Aqueles olhos... Que me deixavam sem jeito cada vez que ela me olhava...

A Princesa de Gelo... Se aproximou do penhasco deu um breve olhada la em baixo.

- Irônico, não? É o mesmo lugar onde minhas duas pessoas mais importantes tiveram seu fim... - Natsuki coloca um sorriso no rosto tentando esconder a tristeza que estava sentindo. - Já fazem 6 meses, né Shizuru? 6 meses... Sem dormir... 6 meses sem comer direito... 6 meses sem o seu carinho... Sem o seu amor... Sem você ao meu lado... 6 meses rezando para que alguém tire minha vida... Porque eu não posso, e nem consigo viver sem você... Como ninguém atendeu meu pedido... Irei eu mesma fazê-lo... - Ela senta na barra de proteção do penhasco, sente a brisa da noite tocando seu rosto. - Eu... Posso te ouvir me chamando... Shizuru... Eu estou indo pra você... Meu amor... - sua ultima imagem foi o rosto de Shizuru, pulou com um sorriso nos lábios, ouviu alguém gritando seu nome, mais não se importou... Agora nada mais importava... "estou voando para os seus braços, Shizuru." foi seu ultimo pensamento antes de seu corpo se encontrar com os rochedos.

_**I Will stay forever here with you, my Love**_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me**_

_**Even in death our Love goes on**_

_**And I can't Love you, anymore than I do Love**_

_**(Vou ficar aqui para sempre com você, meu amor**_

_**As suaves palavras faladas que você me deu**_

_**Mesmo na morte o nosso amor permanece**_

_**E eu não posso te amar mais do que eu já te amo)**_

- NATSUKI! - Mai grita desesperada, ela ainda pode ver Natsuki se jogar do penhasco, não teve coragem de olhar para baixo. Midori que tinha a trazido foi ao encontro dela e a abraçou.

- Ela está em paz, agora, Mai-chan... - disse tentando confortar a amiga. Midori percebe que Mai esta segurando um papel firme nas mãos, esta, sente que Midori esta olhando para o papel e diz:

- Ela escreveu antes de... - Mai não consegue segurar as lagrimas e soluça nos braços de Midori, esta pega o papel e começa a ler:

_"Mai, você foi uma amiga muito importante na minha vida, o que eu irei escrever agora são coisas que eu nunca seria capaz de dizer olhando em seus olhos, Eu te amo. Você foi como uma irmã que eu nunca tive, na verdade todas as Himes, foram como irmãs pra mim, mais você é especial... sempre cuidou de mim principalmente quando eu perdi Shizuru... Foi por sua causa que eu consegui viver esses 6 meses ... Obrigado. Mais não é o suficiente._

_Não se culpe, não é sua culpa... É minha... Somente minha... Tudo... Irei aliviar a minha dor... Espero que você entenda a minha decisão e não chore... Isso é um até logo... Pois eu tenho certeza que irei te encontrar outra vez._

_Seja feliz, minha Onessan... _

_ Natsuki Kuga "_

_**People die, but real Love is forever**_

_**(As pessoas morrem, mas o verdadeiro amor é para sempre)**_

Natsuki Kuga... Jamais acharam seu corpo... Por Fuuka se espalhou uma lenda... Que no fundo daquele penhasco estava sepultado um corpo de uma jovem em um caixão de gelo... Todos a chamavam de... Princesa de Gelo.


End file.
